Kuro Note
by yayturtle
Summary: Two death notes have fallen to Earth. A war goes on between 2 two shinigami realms. An earl and his butler hunting down the two killers. One's too innocent. The other is too guilty. They're both right in front of their faces. R&R


**Ok, so my two most favorite things in the world for a long time to come are in fact Kuroshitsuji and Death Note. Yes I love L, and Light, and all them, but they probably weren't around in the Victorian era. So this crossover will maybe only possibly have Ryuk and Rem, who have most likely been around that long, along with pretty much all the important Kuro characters including those from season 2.**

Hmmm… you could call this the Kuro version of Death Note, I suppose. Except the plot changes after a little.

Finnian, the Phantomhive "gardener" sat idly in the grass. His work for that day had been done. Yes it was a mess, and yes Sebastian had helped, but his work was done. The young gardener let out a long sigh and position one finger under a blade of grass. Atop that blade of grass was a ladybug, which crawled onto his gloved finger.

Finny smiled slightly, that is until he felt something hit his head. Due to the force of the object he assumed that it had fallen from a great height. When the object flopped to the side Finny shook his head back and forth rapidly, eyes shut tightly.

When those big green eyes of his opened again, he looked to the side. A small black notebook lay on the ground. Finnian crouched slightly and scooted a few inches to the left to get a better look, mouth open in an 'o' shape out of curiosity.

"Death note?" He spoke, quietly to himself upon reading the cover. He put one hand over it and pulled it against the grass to him. A chill went down his spine when he opened it, however, he did not put it down and leave. He was just too curious. "How to use…" He mumbled to himself. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the scratchy writing.

After reading the first number he let out a gasp, and his eyes widened, and nearly popped out of his head. "The person whose name is written… will DIE?" He exclaimed. He looked around.

Finnian's master would dub such a thing childish and stupid. Of course it was a hoax! But the gardener was more naïve. Could this simple notebook really kill someone? Could the pen be mightier than the sword?

If this was just any other notebook, the first thing he would've done would be to notify Ciel and hand it in, but the curiosity coursing through him took over. The blonde haired boy stood and put the notebook under his shirt. He started walking slowly at first, then more quickly. He broke into a fast-paced run and reached the manor within minutes. He slammed the door open, and bolted inside, knocking over his fellow servant.

"Awh! Finny! What was that for? What's happened?" Meirin called.

Finny didn't think it would be good to speak of what he had, so he thought quickly which took effort on his part. "I need to go to the bathroom, Meirin! I've been holdin' it all day!" He called, as he continued up the stairs and down the hall. He sped past the drawing room where Mr. Sebastian and Master Ciel lurked and left the two somewhat confused.

For running in the hallways like that, Sebastian would get on his case most likely, so without thinking he pulled the note out of his shirt and shoved it between the cot like mattress he slept on and the metal rack supporting his bed.

Then he went to the case he kept his few belongings in and rummaged through it, pretending like he was eager to find something. Just then, Sebastian calmly stepped in. The butler in black let out a sigh. "Finnian, I believe I've lectured you on running in the manor halls. Do I need to repeat myself? And please, remember to pick up your stuff off the ground," Sebastian groaned, a bit sick of always having to keep the servants in line and organized.

"Right! Of course Sebastian!" Finnian nodded, glancing up briefly before returning his focus to his case. His heart beat quickly. Would he be in trouble for keeping such a thing from his master if he were to be caught? He continued to look through his case and exhaled in relief when Sebastian turned to leave.

The gardener then sat back on his knees and took a few long, deep breaths before pulling all his unfolded clothes back to his side and stuffed them in the box. It would look suspicious if he stayed there too long. Finnian had reached the bottom of the case anyway when Sebastian finally left. He'd check out this note further tonight when Bard snuck to the kitchen to polish up his weapons and Tanaka was still recording things.

When his case was all packed up again, he rose to his feet and walked slowly from his shared room and back down the hall. He felt Sebastian's eyes on him when the boy passed. "Did you find what you were looking for?" The butler questioned. Ciel glanced at his gardener but then closed his eyes out of boredom and lifted his teacup to his mouth.

"Did I find…" Finny trailed, "Oh yeah. I did. I just had to get a hair clip. I think I lost one when we were weeding," he spoke.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. Finny's eyes brightened though and he waited for the man to nod and dismiss him. "Right, but I do believe you had five clips in your hair already when you went frantically looking," Sebastian sighed.

Finny's eyes cut to the side to look at his clips. Then back at Sebastian. He slumped forward. "I know I did. It turns out I had it all along," Finny smiled sheepishly.

"Very well then," Sebastian spoke calmly, and smoothly, as his master glanced again at Finny. The crimson-eyed man had to refrain from face-palming. Sometimes it was unbelievable how idiotic the employees he hired under him could be. He nodded a dismissal and watched the gardener leave, as Ciel, once again started discussing his plans for the next few days.

Finnian made his way quickly back down the stairs. His mind was swarming with questions that he knew couldn't be answered, or feared to answer. Was this death note really what it said on the inside cover? Whom did it belong to, if it belonged to anyone at all? Would whoever it was come looking for it? Would they know he had it? Was it really something important that could be just unimportant and not worth worrying about? Maybe he was paranoid.

Only time could answer some of his questions. Maybe he'd keep it, but not do anything with it, and forget about it for the time being. Yes! That's what the young gardener would do! Finnian would wait it out to see what happened, and if anyone came for it.

With that the young male stood and strode out the door and to the garden. A decision like this seemed the best route for someone like him.


End file.
